


COUPLE HALLOWEEN COSTUMES

by deanmonreigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Adam Cole/Reader, Adam Cole/You, Alexa Bliss/Original Male Character(s), Alexa Bliss/Reader, Antonio Cesaro/Original Female Character(s), Antonio Cesaro/Reader, Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Original Female Character(s), Becky Lynch/Reader, Billie Kay/Reader, Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader, Elias Samson/You, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Jey Uso/You, Jimmy Uso/You, Peyton Royce/Reader, Roman Reigns/Reader, Sasha Banks/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black & Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Triple H/Reader
Kudos: 3





	COUPLE HALLOWEEN COSTUMES

****

**ROMAN REIGNS:** _You’re a Flapper Girl & He’s a Gangster._

**SETH ROLLINS:** _Swat Team._ ****

**FINN BALOR:** _You’re an Angel & He’s a Devil._ ****

**DREW MCINTYRE:** _Vixen Pirates._ **  
CERASO:** _Mr & Mrs Smith._ ****

**JEY USO:** _Circus Master Couple._ **  
JIMMY USO:** _He’s a Doctor & You’re a Nurse._ **  
ADAM COLE:** _You’re Mario & He’s Luigi._ ****

**TRIPLE H:** _Mobster Couple._ ****

**ELIAS SAMSON:** _He’s Hugh Heffner & You’re a Playboy Bunny._

**ALEXA BLISS:** She’s _Harley Quinn & Your Poison Ivy._

**SASHA BANKS:** _Zombie Cheerleaders._ ****

**CHARLOTTE FLAIR:** _Flapper Girls._ ****

**BECKY LYNCH:** _She’s Kim & You’reShego._ ****

**BILLIE KAY:** _She’s Cat Woman & You’re Wonder Woman._ ****

**PEYTON ROYCE:** _She’s a Dark Angel & You’re an Angel._


End file.
